Max Miller
Max Miller is a recurring character on CW teen soap 90210. He is portrayed by Josh Zuckerman. Character Max is an American technological entrepreneur, known for developing a patented software that helps fortune 500 companies maximise social media marketing in the B2B sector. Miller's company's IPO in 2012 grossed US $80 Million. He currently studies at California Institute of Technology. In Season 5, Max was married to Naomi Clark. Season 3 He is first introduced in the 15th episode "Revenge with the Nerd." Naomi first realizes she likes Max in the episode "It's high time." At first, she tries hiding her feelings and then soon realizes she can't. At her hot guy calendar charity photoshoot someone spills tanning oil all over her computer where all of the pictures were. Knowing that Max is good with computers, she calls him to help recover them. He succeeds and as he is leaving she pulls him aside and kisses him. However, she is rejected and told that she is not his type. Naomi tried to impress Max by dressing up in an Avatar costume, but didn't quite get the reaction she had expected. Then Max realizes how much she likes him and is willing to give it a try. He starts a relationship with Naomi. They go to Cabo together with all of their friends while keeping their relationship on the down low and pretending he is her math tutor. When they return to school, Naomi finds out that Max has an academic decathlon with his team on an upcoming weekend. One of his team members is a girl named Alex. Naomi has feelings that he is cheating on her with Alex so Naomi goes to the competition. Max and Alex enter a hotel room together and Naomi runs in after them causing Alex to leave the team stranded without a fourth member just before the final round. Naomi ends up causing the team to lose by having Max answer the question incorrectly. They get in a fight thinking that they need to break up. At school, they get back together after agreeing that it is too difficult to keep their relationship a secret. They decide to tell everyone about their relationship. When Naomi receives her college acceptance letter from CU, they have a conversation about how their relationship will work out since Max is going to MIT. They talk about having a long distance relationship and decide that they will worry about it when the time comes and make the most of their time together right now. At school Naomi then gets upset when Max declines her invitation to Marla's Hollywood party because she thought they were trying to spend more time together. Later that night he shows up saying he needs to show her something. Through binoculars he shows her Caltech where he makes the announcement that he has decided to attend there in order to make their relationship work. At prom, Naomi's teacher accuses her of cheating on a 10-page paper that she had to write in one night. Naomi very upset then goes to Max and tells him. He then explains to her that he may have added a few things to the paper while he was supposed to be checking it for gramaticcal errors. Naomi gets expelled, but then, Max admits to the cheating and gets expelled also. They break up because his parents think she is a bad influence. After an accident, Naomi was in the hospital and got blood work done. These tests reveal that she is pregnant and it is Max's baby. Season 4 In the season premiere Max tells Naomi they can raise a baby together. Then the doctor tells them that she’s not pregnant and Max is way too excited about the news. Then in Let The Games Begin Holly found a letter from Max to Naomi in Annie’s room and called him Max shows up at CU. He and Naomi talk and get back together. Max supports Naomi during her party for ¨Rock the vote¨, Naomi is arrested along with Austin and Max’s shows up for help and chats Naomi almost kissing Austin then Naomi tells Max that she slept with Austin before his return. Naomi keeps on saying she made the right choice in picking Max but she keeps on running into Austin and having flirty conversations with him. The final straw in Max’s back took place at Raj’s fundraiser/talent show. After he & Naomi perform a magician routine, Max tells her that he can’t be the guy he wants her to be. He knows she’s into Austin and breaks up with her. At the end of Tis Pity ''Naomi discover that that he is getting married with a Madison. Max trying on suits for his wedding with Naomi. He mentions a bunch of business stuff and that his company’s IPO is $80 million. Max tells Naomi that he & Madison had a whirlwind romance, and Naomi asks him if Madison’s okay with her planning the wedding. Max tells her that Madison isn’t like other girls and doesn’t have a jealous bone in her body. Then Max Tells Austin and Navid that they should host his bachelor party at Liam’s bar. Later,Max and Navid walk through his bachelor party and Max admits to not knowing any of the people there. the cops show up taking everyone to jail. Naomi apologizes to Max for letting the party get out of control. She tells him that Madison’s great and she sees why he’s marrying her. Max admits to her that he thinks they may have moved too fast, and asks her if he’s making a mistake. When Naomi showed up at his and Madison's wedding Naomi told him that she loved him and that she always loved him. Later, he said that he didn't marry Madison because he still loved Naomi and they were seen making out. Season 5 After the non-wedding, Max gets on one knee and asks Naomi to marry him. Naomi is apprehensive since they both just got out of engagements, but that apprehensiveness is short lived and the two soon leave in a white stretch limo to go elope in Vegas. While the two are on the way to Vegas, Naomi opens a huge bottle of champagne and it explodes everywhere, causing Max to swerve off the road. The limo is shot, so Naomi hitchhikes and manages to wave down a car. The couple notices something weird about the driver, though. The guy stops at every gas station and it’s not because he has to go to the bathroom. They notice him running towards the car and figure out he robbed the gas station. Unlucky for them, a cop is nearby and chases after them. Naomi calls Silver and asks her to send them some money to get them out of jail. While they’re in jail, Naomi tells Max she thinks the universe wants to keep them apart. The guard comes by and releases Max, but not Naomi, telling her she has to go before a judge because of her record. Max finds out his business partner Alec got him out. Alec tells him he has a corporate jet waiting for them. When Max asks about why he didn’t bail out Naomi, Alec tells him that Naomi will break his heart again and to not make the same mistake again. Max then goes over to Naomi’s hearing and tells the judge that Naomi didn’t intend to drive the car, but they did intend to get married. The judge fines Naomi $200 for speeding and charges them $60 for a marriage license. Max and Naomi return home to bask in their new marriage. In ''The Sea Change ''Naomi and Max are getting ready to leave for their honeymoon in Ibiza when Alec comes by and shows them a bunch of tabloids that are none too kind to the newlyweds. Alec also informs them that their company stock is down 10 points. At the reception. The couple have to stall their honeymoon again after Alec tells Max he’s expected in Japan tomorrow. Naomi and Max go to a first class camping site that has a masseuse, wait staff, and personal chefs. While Naomi’s getting a massage, Max mentions a obstacle course that works as a trust building exercise. Naomi and Max then struggle, and fail, on the rope course. Later, Naomi finds Max and apologizes. Max tells her it’s important for her to trust him, so he has her do a trust fall off a bench. He catches her, and Naomi says it’s a perfect moment. After Max asks her if she wanted to tell him something, and she lies and says no, he tells her he knows about the kiss and hands her the photos. He also says Alec told him the truth, and wonders why she didn’t. Naomi goes to find Max, and when she finds him he tells her that he knows Alec set the whole thing up. He questions why he should believe or trust Naomi anymore. Naomi apologizes and Max tells her he doesn’t know f they can go back to how they were before. Days later Max tells Naomi and Alec that they have to get along.Naomi and Madison attempts to reveal the info about Alec to Max, but Alec suddenly appearing and Max having to leave for work thwart the plan. At the end Max comes back to tell Alec that their company’s system got hacked. Max & Alec’s company is screwed when code from their special graphics engine is stolen. Alec lies and says that the code might have been stolen from his phone. Since the company has to show something at the Con tomorrow, Naomi suggests they leak the game. Since it isn’t ready, they band together with a bunch of geeks to stay up all night to prepare a demo. One of the geeks there is Colin, the one who stole the code from Naomi’s phone. With helpful morale from Naomi, the group ends up finishing the demo, but not without Colin peeping at the code and sneaking out. The next day, Max and Naomi head to the Con as Han Solo & Princess Leia. Naomi is, of course, dressed in the iconic gold bikini. Later, Alec, Naomi, & Annie head over to a panel that turns out to be hosted by Colin. The trio stares at the stage as they realize that Colin stole Max’s code for a video game called Eternal Conflict. Because of this Max can’t use the game demo, so he ends up stumbling through his presentation. Alec brushes Naomi aside to, once again, tell her that he & Max are a team, and that she’s a mistake. Naomi has finally had it and pushes Alec. The two end up in a fight, with Naomi using some stick and Alec shielding himself with a Captain America shield. After the fight, Max asks the two when the fighting is going to end; Naomi says it’s not going to, and Max has to choose between them. Max ends up picking Naomi over Alec. Alec doesn’t take it well, and Max asks him to resign. Alec says he’ll have to buy him out. Naomi says it was for the best, but Max remains sad over losing his best friend. Relationships 'Madison Stewart' 'Naomi Clark' :''Main page: Max and Naomi Category:Characters